For Zoe
by Marymel
Summary: Jack visits Mac after the events in War Room Ship. Mild spoilers.


**I don't own MacGyver. :'(.**

 **My first MacGyver story! I love MacGyver! And, since I love writing CSI stories, I thought I'd try one with Mac and Jack. I just love the bromance! This is inspired by episode 2x10. Hope you enjoy! Please review! And check out my CSI stories as well.**

Mac didn't want to talk. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Zoe. If there had been a way to magically break through the screen and save her, Mac would have done it in a heartbeat.

Matty stoically stood in silence, knowing Mac didn't want to talk. She knew - everyone knew - what happened to Zoe wasn't Mac's fault. But she knew Mac was one of the most caring people she'd ever known. She simply rubbed the young man's arm and stood beside him.

She turned when she heard Mac's front door open. Mac didn't turn around, but knew it was Jack. Matty walked to the living room. She took in Jack's bruises and cuts and stopped herself from asking what happened. She knew Jack was more a father to Riley than Elwood ever was...and she knew he was more a father to the blond agent staring out at the city.

"Don't leave him, Jack," Matty quietly said. Neither of them wanted their dear friend to be alone.

Jack nodded and walked to the deck. No way he would ever leave Mac.

Before Jack could say anything, Mac said, "I guess you heard."

It broke Jack's heart to hear the tears in Mac's voice. "Yeah," Jack said, his own voice wavering. "Riley told me what happened."

Mac sighed deeply. He wished he could go back in time, do or say something that would mean Zoe was alive. He turned to face his friend, taking in the black eye and various bruises. "I take it things with Elwood went well," Mac said sarcastically.

"You could say that," Jack said. "I'll tell you about that later. You should get some rest. No offense, but you look like hell."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Mac asked with a tinge of anger.

"Fair enough," Jack replied. He reached out his hand and put in on Mac's shoulder. "You know this wasn't your fault, kid."

"Ah," Mac said with a sigh as he brushed off Jack's hand. He paced his deck, angry at himself for not doing more. "If I could...I should have...why didn't I..."

Jack wouldn't let Mac go any further. Ignoring the pain from his bruised ribs, the Texan grabbed Mac and pulled him into a bear hug.

Mac didn't fight. He just sagged into his friend's arms and cried. He cried for Zoe, for her students, and for himself. He cried harder than he'd cried in years.

It broke Jack's heart to hear the sobs coming from his best friend. Zoe's death wasn't his fault...he knew deep down Mac knew that. But that didn't stop the younger man from mourning someone who had her whole life in front of her.

Mac sobbed in Jack's arms, wishing Zoe could've survived.

"Let it out, brother," Jack whispered. "Let it out."

"Why?" Mac whispered, his tears falling on Jack's shirt. "Why?" He couldn't even finish the question. All he could think about was Zoe.

"Mac," Jack whispered. "You know there was nothing you could do. There was nothing anyone could do."

Mac knew Jack was right, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

"You did everything in your power," Jack continued. "And her students are alive because of you. And you know, I think if Zoe were here right now...she'd thank you."

Mac pulled away, tears still falling down his face. "Thank me? Jack...she's gone."

"And her class is alive," Jack said, not taking his eyes off his friend. "And she's going to live on through them. Every time they learn something cool about science, or successfully complete an experiment, or..."

"Eat rocky road ice cream?" Mac asked with a smirk.

Jack smiled softly. "Yeah. Zoe will be there. And who knows? Maybe one of those kids she saved will follow in her footsteps and become a teacher. And someday they'll inspire their students not to give up."

Mac sighed heavily, knowing Jack was right. He knew, even though he didn't know Zoe as well as her students, she wouldn't want him to blame himself for what happened. He tearfully looked at his best friend and smirked. "When did you get to be so smart?"

Jack laughed softly. "I know you, pal. And I know you did everything you could do."

Sniffing back tears, Mac knew Jack was right.

"I know," Jack quietly said. "It doesn't take all the pain away."

Mac looked down, still wishing he could have saved Zoe. But he knew he and Zoe both did all they could do.

"Come on," Jack whispered. "There's a fresh pint of rocky road in the freezer."

Mac sniffed and looked at Jack. "Sure you don't need it for that shiner?"

Jack couldn't help but softly smile. Mac gave a sad smile, knowing life had to go on.

"Come on," Jack said. "I'll get some spoons."

Mac nodded and sighed heavily. He knew Zoe wouldn't want him to blame himself. And he knew she'd live on through her students and loved ones.

Jack walked to the kitchen and got two spoons from the silverware drawer. Mac walked behind him and pulled the carton of ice cream from the freezer. Setting the carton on his kitchen table, Mac looked at his best friend. He smiled inwardly, knowing Jack would always be there for him, Riley and Bozer.

Taking the spoon Jack offered, Mac took a generous spoonful of his favorite ice cream. He held it up like he was giving a toast with a glass of champagne.

"This is for Zoe," Mac said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

Jack smiled and held his spoon similar to the way Mac was holding his. "For Zoe."

Mac smiled as he and Jack enjoyed their ice cream. In her students - and in Mac's heart - Zoe would never be forgotten.

 **The End**


End file.
